Stir Things Up
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: "Mattiew, Mon ange, let me 'elp you." He felt the Canadian go stiff beneath him. He smiled gently as he kissed his forehead. "I promise I will make you feel good."  Franada! Is going to be a 2 shot. Smut in both chapters.
1. And all of a sudden

I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO WRITE A FIC FOR MY FAVOURITE HETALIA COUPLE!

Warning: Any type-o's you see in France's dialogue is because of the French accent!

Enjoy the Franada!

* * *

><p>"You go over to his house every day Matt. It's so obvious you like him." The brash American spoke through a half full mouth of hamburger.<p>

"I do not! Francis is a pervert too… isn't he?" The American nodded again at the blushing Canadian.

"You like him Matt. No denying it. That would be like saying me and Arthur don't get together and do the horizontal monster mash every Thursday." He nodded his head, agreeing with himself, making Canada blush further.

"I don't like him like that! He's just really cool… and suave… and intelligent, and well built… His hair is really nice too… And the way he never confuses us…" Canada trailed off, thinking about all the things he liked about the Frenchman.

"You're in love Mattie. And if you don't do something about it soon, I'm going to have to be the hero and do it for you."

* * *

><p>It had been months since Canada had the conversation. While Canada had forgotten all about America's threat, the older man had not. America was simply biding his time, waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. The threat that America had made didn't hold in the Canadian's head and he had no idea what he had set himself up for.<p>

"You going to see _Francis _again Matt?" America spoke, mocking the Canadian as they walked down the hall away from the conference meeting.

"Oui! He's making dinner tonight. Which means he'll be making dessert. You know how good his dessert is." Canada was excited, and America had to use all his will power not to make a dirty joke with the Canadian's words. It was just too easy.

"You barely eat anything when you're there Matt, you just end up talking all night."

"Mhmm, which is ok. But sometimes it's not. Because all he has in his house is _wine_, and you know how much I don't like wine. So my mouth get's all dry and my tongue stops co-operating with me. It makes Francis laugh at me." Canada took a deep breath, re-gaining the lost oxygen from his long spiel.

America smiled, Canada didn't talk much. Before meeting France, America had never heard the blonde speak so much, and now a days if Canada spoke at all, it was about France. The kid was in love, and he didn't even know it! "Hay Matt, I know where there's a vending machine, why don't we get you some water before you go?" America managed to sound so sincere he almost surprised himself. He then told the younger nation to wait there, and he sprinted off down the hall to the vending machine. America insisted that if he had to wait for Canada to run beside him, Canada would be late to Frances', so Canada slumped against the wall as he watched the American leave. He returned a few minutes later smirking as he ran up to the Canadian.

"Here yea are Matt. I even opened it for you. I know how you don't like anyone else knowing you're a little weakling." He smiled at Canada, nudging his elbow as he handed Canada the water.

"Merci Alfred… I'll see you tomorrow, oui?" He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, waiting on the American's every word.

"Yea Matt. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Canada arrived at Frances house like usual, the bottle of water America had given him tucked away in his messenger bag. The two French speaking nations would often lose track of time and talk late into the night. Canada often brought a spare pair of clothing, in case the two countries lost track of time. When this happened and France would insist that Canada stay the night, so Canada often packed a spare pair of clothes for just such incidents when it was too late for the younger man to leave.<p>

Dinner was delicious as usual; France cooking up only the best cuisine his part of Europe could provide. Canada drooled over the desserts as France watched. Usually Canada ate very little, but he always ate at least three of France's Pastries. It made the Francophone happy that Canada enjoyed his talent for baking so much. After dinner, the conversation was moved to the sitting room, just as they always did, talking lightly about politics before moving on to other topics on anything and everything. The two nations could talk for hours, yet at the end of the conversation, when asked what they had talked about, they would not be able to explain.

France also enjoyed that Canada spoke to him. The usually quiet and shy nation would have volleys of excitement at some topics, bursting out and speaking loudly, while at other times he would return to his normal shy self and mumble quietly into his sleeve. And today Canada was talking a lot. He could feel his mouth drying out, trying to slow down and speak less until he remembered the water America had bought for him. He pulled it out of his bag slowly, nodding at a point France was making, before twisting off the cap and gulping some water down.

"Are you thirsty Matttiew? I could go get some water if you would like." France seemed mildly concerned that Canada had not mentioned it before. If it bothered him so much as to bring his own, why didn't the nation just ask?

"It's ok Francis, I wouldn't want to bother you." He smiled cutely and looked down into his lap. Of course the younger blond wouldn't mention it. He probably thought it would be terribly disturbing to the older man if he had to… God forbid, get up and pour Canada a glass of water.

All this talk of drinks had the Frenchman looking into his own emptied wine glass. He was in need of a refill no doubt. France stood and brushed a couple of crumbs from a cookie off his lap.

"I will be back in a minute Matttiew, I just 'ave to get myself another glass of wine." He smiled down at the boy before he received a nod and walked into the kitchen.

Canada had known he was attracted to France for years, but only recently had he been able to get up the courage to talk to the older male. He enjoyed spending time with France, being able to have this comfortable relationship with the Frenchman made Canada happy. Yes… his thoughts often drifted to France late at night, but he had never done anything as extreme as…taking things into his own hands. Being able to spend time with France and stay by his side was enough for Canada.

He sighed silently, fingering the cap of his bottle as his mind reeled in thought. –Then he froze. An all too familiar tingling feeling jolted up his spine, before slowly pooling in his stomach. The Canadian's eyes widened with shock. This had never happened before. He'd never been aroused just being with France, just seeing France. How could he evoke a reaction this strong? And why all of a sudden now?

Canada had thanked the gods that France wasn't in the room as it happened. One minute he was sitting on the couch patiently waiting for France to return, the next, he felt his entire body heating up, he became fidgety, and then… aroused. The teen was mortified by that as he realized his pants were quickly tenting.

What would France do if he saw this? His secret would be revealed! He pulled his knees up against his chest, hoping the French speaking nation wouldn't question it and Canada could work on willing away his surprise hard on.

It wouldn't have been hard for the elder man to grab a glass of water while he got more wine, but _no,_Canada was too shy and polite for that. When France returned to the sitting room, he found Canada curled up on the couch, his knees pressed up to his chest; and his completion, more red than the last time he looked upon the Canadian's beautiful face.

"Mattiew? Is there somesing the matter?" He placed his wine glass on the table, sitting down, a worried expression not leaving his face. The only response he received from the boy was a curt shake of the head. France noticed he was not just hugging his knees, but also a pillow, his face hiding in the fringe.

"Êtes-vous bien? Your face, it is so flush." He heard something mumbled into the pillow, but couldn't make out the words at all.

Now he was really concerned. How could his condition have changed so rapidly? France stood, and sat down beside the Canadian on the couch, a hand reaching out to his Canada's shoulder. The younger boy jerked away, shuffling to the furthest reaches of the couch, shaking his head. France frowned. Canada was reminding him of a child who was sick but still wanted to go outside and play; hiding their symptoms for the sake of more fun.

"Mattiew stop this foolishness." He moved closer to the Canadian, his gloved hands grabbing his cheeks and pulling Canada's head towards his own. He touched their foreheads together, comparing Canada's temperature to his own. Canada was blazing hot. France first assumed Canada was sick, but when he pulled away, he came to another conclusion.

Canada was flushed red, his breaths short and shallow, mouth parted only slightly trying to take in more air in. His eyes were wide, his emotions shining through him clearly. France saw confusion, terror, and something that surprised him. A little hint of that lusty glazed look, and if anyone knew what lust glazed eyes looked like, it was the Frenchman.

He let go of The Canadian's checks, slipping his gloves off before letting a hand caress Canada's cheek. The younger nation sucked back a breath, biting his lip and holding his breath.

"Mattiew. Do not be so scared Mon Cher." France whispered into Canada's ear as he placed a hand gently on Canada's knee. He did not expect the gasp that exploded from Canada's mouth. It was such a simple touch, what could have possibly gotten the nation so riled up? "Tell me what 'appened mon petite beau." He tried his hardest not to bite at the boy's ear; he was already suffering enough, no need to tease the poor soul.

"I was just sitting here, a-and it- I just got so h-hot all of a sudden and- and then-" Canada was breathing hard as he spoke, his mind trying to realize how it had come to this point. France listened to Canada's response, slowly pushing the knee out of his way. "And then…" He couldn't do it. How was he supposed to tell France, the man of his wet dreams that he had gotten a surprise erection? It couldn't be done. But France did it for him.

"And den dis…" France finished for him; his gentle hand was placed on his very full pants.

Canada cried out from the sudden touch. Everything was over sensitized right now, the breath on his neck, France's arm pressing against his leg, their torsos just gently brushing, a tickle from a lock of France's hair.

"I don't understand-ahh!" Another cry as France licked up the shell of Canada's ear. France smirked. How could he resist the Canadian _now_? He had been barely controlling his lust for the boy for longer than he cared to admit. And now, the boy was practically writhing beneath him, obviously needing to be attended to. But how did this happen?

"Oui Mattiew, 'ow did this 'appen?" He pulled away from the boy for a moment looking around before locking on the bottle of water. "Mattiew, 'ho gave you that water?" He spoke, moving back to the Canadian, his hand moving back to the boy's clothed erection, massaging it harder than he had previously.

"What-ahh- the water? Al-ahh-fred." Canada thought he had done pretty well at stringing that sentence together, seeing as how France had been kissing his neck and palming his aching length.

Alfred? Why would Alfred do something like that? France decided he would visit the loud nation later. Right now, he needed to attend to Canada.

"Mattiew, Mon ange, let me 'elp you." He felt the Canadian go stiff beneath him. He smiled gently as he kissed his forehead, and pushing the pillow off the smaller man's chest. "I promise I will make you feel good." He moved away slightly, looking into Canada's wide eyes.

Canada lurched forwards, wrapping his arms around Frances neck, pressing his body into the others. "Oui, s'il vous plaît Francis. _Please_." It only made France smile as he stood, pulling the younger man into his arms, carrying him up the stairs quickly.

Canada gasped as he was dropped to the bed, France shedding his gaudy purple jacket before climbing on top of him. His shirt was first to go, both of them helping to pull the offending garment off of Canada's hot and flushed body. Had this been any other time, France would have stopped to gaze at Canada's chest, so pale and unblemished. But this was no time to tease: If Canada had been drugged he needed release.

His pants didn't last long, France pulling them down his long lean legs, along with his boxers. And France wasted no time, he laid against the Canadian, sealing his lips to the smaller nation before wrapping his long fingers around Canada's weeping erection.

Canada cried out, France moving from his open and panting mouth to his neck, nibbling at the muscles there. The moan that came from Canada as he orgasmed was more delicious in France's ears than the finest French wine. Canada's seed spilled over his hands and onto Canada's chest.

He was panting hard, one arm thrown over his face to try to muffle his moans.  
>"Merci Francis. Merci." He panted unevenly. France smiled, wiping his hand on a corner of the bed before moving up to kiss the man. Canada's lips parted under his mouth, allowing his tongue to easily slip in, tasting the wonderful essence that was The great northern nation. He smirked into the kiss, his hand finding the quickly hardening length, wrapping his hand around it for the second time.<p>

"Ah-ah-ah, Mattiew, I do not think you are done yet." He smirked down at the Canadian. His hand picked up the pace as he kissed down Canada's neck, pausing to nip at his collarbone, licking away the bite marks before continuing down.

He smirked into his kisses as he listened to Canada gasp and moan; the usually quiet nation was so vocal. France moaned in approval as Canada's body jerked, another moan falling from his beautiful pink lips as his mouth engulfed a pert nipple. France began to feel _very_satisfied as Canada's soft hands found their way into his hair, gently pulling on the blond locks as he writhed in pleasure.

France nibbled gently on the nub, leaving it hard and red as he kissed across Canada's chest to give the same treatment to the other, his tongue laving over the excited nub, electing more gasps. His free hand moving up, rolling his fingers over the other nipple, pinching it between his fingers as he tightened his grip on Canada's erection.

It was too much for the over sensitized nation. His body stiffening for the second time, crying out France's name as he shot his seed over his chest once again.

"So many times Mattiew. Such _stamina_." France extenuated the word, lifting his hand and looking it over before licking it clean.

Canada blushed at the act that could only be classified as 'erotic', leaning forwards, sealing his lips to Frances in a passionate kiss. Canada could feel himself blush harder as he tasted himself in Frances kiss, but it didn't slow him down. France took full advantage of this, letting his tongue delved into Canada's mouth, his tongue playing with the Canadian's, almost in a fight for dominance, before Canada surrendered and wrapped his arms around France's neck.

Canada didn't know what to do with himself; he couldn't control his body, his arms moved around France without his consent, his tongue dancing and playing with the flirtatious nation above him. The kiss felt so intense, like the two men had been pining over each other for years. Canada felt like France was fucking him with just his mouth.

The younger blonde pulled away from the kiss, pushing France away slightly, his breath still coming in shallow pants as he stared into Frances eyes pleadingly.

"François…s'il vous plaît, I don't understand. I can't stop." The sweating man begged as France directed his attention to Canada's surprisingly hard erection. He needed to release for the third time? What had the American put in his drink? It didn't matter; his sweet northern nation needed him.

"Il est alright Mattiew, it is not your fault." France kissed the boy chastely before once again kissing his way down the pale chest. He only stopped momentarily at his nipple, rolling his tongue over the hard bud before continuing down, licking and nipping where he saw fit. He made sure to lick away every bead of cum from Canada's previous orgasms, humming in approval of the salty taste of Canada. The blue eyed boy seemed impatient, his straining erection twitching, begging to be touched, but France was very careful to keep away from it.

It was almost perfect for the older man; Canada's eyes were screwed shut tightly as he kissed his way past Canada's bellybutton. He looked up at the shivering boy as his tongue snaked out, licking up the entire length of Canada's hardness, watching as the Canadian gasped, his entire body shuddering in pleasure.

"Francis!" Canada called out as France took his entire length into his mouth. His mind was scrambled, his mouth unable to speak anything but the moans France pulled from him.

France hummed to himself, sending amazing jolts of pleasure into the Canadian. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into that slick, wet warmth as France sucked his cheeks in, applying more suction around his throbbing erection; his teeth scraping just lightly on the sides, his tongue laving and dipping into the sensitive slit making the Canadian shake and shiver.

It was too much too fast for the Canadian, and he could feel himself descending the icy spiral of orgasm. His body twitched was he came for the third time that day, crying hoarsely into the room as France milked him for all he was worth, swallowing ever drop.

Canada was exhausted, his limbs splayed at awkward angles as France wiped his hand on the edge of the bed sheet before crawling up beside the Canadian. He looked over the dishevelled nation, his chest rising and falling, his breaths starting to slow, the sweat glistening over his body, a few streams of cum still clinging to his stomach and chest.

He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth to clean the tired boy. Then he moved the covers from under Canada, tucking him in so he wouldn't be cold.

"Rest 'ere mon cher. I will be back soon." He left the burnt-out man in bed to rest. Three orgasms would take its toll on the young man. Now to find that Idiot America.

* * *

><p>I've Decided to make this a two shot, and the second half will be out very shortly.<p>

It was Beta'ed by Threnna (www. fanfiction. net/u/2024999/) She was an amazing beta and you should go read her stories.

Hope you enjoy... Even you under-agers! *shakes fist*

Majestic moose out!


	2. Get Things Moving

To say France was angry was an understatement. How could America have done something like that to Canada? Was this just a practical joke between him and some of the other nations?

He knocked furiously on the door to America's home, waiting a minute before the obnoxious blond opened the door.

"Francis… What are you doing here I thought you would be busy with-" France didn't give him time to finish his sentence. Barging in through the door, a hand on the American's chest, he pushed him back into the house until the younger man slammed into a wall.

"I would be busy wis Mattiew! Why would you think that you un'oly terror!" It wasn't often that France was angry. The man preferred to be lying back, drinking fine wine and observing the equally fine scenery, -usually Canada. The fact that the now flirtatious man was yelling at him, anger burning in his eyes, terrified America.

"What would possess you to _drug_Mattiew! That poor boy was scared and confused. You 'urt 'im Alfred!" Alfred was currently trying to shrink to microscopic size to escape the angry Frenchman.

"I just wanted to… get things moving…" He tried to defend his point, but it only made France angrier.

"Get off of him you stupid git!" came a loud voice from the top of the stairs. England had become impatient waiting for America to return and came to investigate, finding that gaudy Frenchman all over his dearest former colony.

"_Git? _You call me this when your _precious_Alfred **drugged my dearest Mattiew**!" Frances voice echoed through the house, England frozen in shock.

"You're lying…" England tried to convince himself of this, looking at America, who looked down, away from England's shocked and disappointed face. "Bloody hell. Why would you do something like that. You frog!" England began walking down the stairs to stand beside America, frowning in disapproval.

"I just wanted to… shake things up…" America seemed thoroughly ashamed, France noted to himself.

"'Shake things up'? You stupid git, you can't just go sticking your arse in where it doesn't belong!" His hand came up to his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose trying to think. "I'm sorry Francis…Apologize to Matthew was well for me. Let me handle this brat." England sighed heavily. "Is Matthew ok?" He asked as France moved away from America, his anger not any less sated.

"Oui, Mon Petit ange is alright. Take care, Arthur." France turned abruptly and left the house, leaving America in the very capable, punishing hands of England.

France returned home, calling out to Canada as he entered the house. He heard a faint sound from the upstairs, telling the Frenchman that Canada was awake. He made his way up the stairs, opening the door to his room slowly.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he peeked through the door. Canada was sitting up in his bed, sheets barely clinging to his body, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms resting on his knees. His glasses were nowhere to be found as the innocent boy played with the bed sheets. Canada really was an angel.

"Mattiew, 'ow are you feeling?" France asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Canada blushed, looking away from France before nodding. France took a seat on the bed beside him, kissing his cheek before adjusting the sheets so Canada was not as exposed.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. I 'ave spoken to that brat Alfred." He let his hand run down the length of Canada's leg, causing the younger boy to shiver.

"What did he say?" Canada still couldn't look France in the eye.

" 'e said 'e wanted to… 'stir things up' "France tried to quote in his best American accent, causing the Canadian to smile before he thought about the words. He had a little flashback to his conversation with Alfred. So _that_was why this had happened. America had finally gone through with his threat. With catastrophic results.

"Would you like to explain to me what 'e meant, Mattiew?" France lifted a hand to Canada's chin, turning the man's head towards his own. "Hmm Mattiew?" he questioned again, looking into Canada's eyes, trying to read the emotions lying within. Canada blushed. He didn't know how to form the words. He had tried countless times to tell France he liked him. But he always froze up.

"I…Francis… Um…" God, why couldn't he just spit it out! Canada pulled his chin out of Frances grasp and hung his head between his knees, hiding from the beautiful man. "I… I like you Francis…a lot." Canada could feel himself blushing, especially as he heard a chuckle beside him and felt it rumbling through France's chest.

France almost lost all control right there. His wonderful angel liked him. 'like' wasn't a far cry from 'love', and if his wonderful Canada liked him, it was only a matter of time before France made him fall in love. France leaned forwards, pulling Canada from his sulking position, forcing the Canadian to look at him.

"This makes me very 'appy Mattiew."

France smiled as his hand was placed on the back of Canada's neck, pulling him forwards pressing their lips together. Canada melted under him, his lips soft and pliable beneath the Frenchman's tongue, delving into Canada's mouth, taking complete control of the kiss as he pushed the blonde down onto the bed. The sheets were going to become very dirty tonight.

France slowly moved on top of the Canadian, taking the other's hands and pinning them above his head. Smirking, France pulled away, kissing his way down Canada's jaw, licking over his neck, and up to his ear, where he nibbled gently. The Francophone smirked at the reaction his got, Canada gasping and wiggling beneath him.

"Oh Mattiew, your ears are so sensitive." France whispered into his ear sensually. Earlier France had been in a rush, just wanting to help Canada, but now, now it was France's turn. And he intended to tease and please the boy until he was nothing but putty beneath him.

He smiled to himself releasing Canada's hands as his mouth travelled lower. Canada's fingers tangled into France's hair, pulling gently on the soft locks and massaging the other's scalp, as France licked over a nipple. He loved the way Canada would jerk at his touch, the way his body arched into his mouth as he rolled his tongue over the hardening nub.

Canada bit his lip, trying to hold back the many moans trying to escape his mouth. France was incredibly experienced, biting and tonguing everywhere, taking note of sensitive areas, making sure to pay special attention to them, making Canada shudder and moan.

This was when Canada realized he was naked, and France fully clothed. How was that fair? Canada's mind was gone far past the point of being able to make sentences, so he pulled the long haired man up to him taking away that sinful pleasure from his body. His eyes pleaded, hands tugging at clothes, trying to pull them off the larger man in any way possible.

France chuckled again; the deep rumble making Canada bite his lip as France brushed his hands away, removing his clothing faster without Canada's hands. Canada however, put his shaking hands to good use, unbuckling the Frenchman's belt as his shirt was thrown unceremoniously to the floor.

Once his belt was undone, France smiled, leaning down and kissing the blushing Canadian quickly before moving off the younger blonde, making sure to slide his leg over Canada's hardened length. France smirked, standing and slowly removing his pants.

Canada couldn't take his eyes off France, watching with embarrassment at the silky thighs, calves and… other thick lengthy things that scared the smaller man a little. But all fears were quelled as France stepped back to the bed, climbing back onto of the Canadian, chest to chest, hips to hips.

France jerked his hips against Canada, making the innocent boy cry out from the pleasure. He could feel France's length pressed against his own, jerking and thrusting against him, never stopping creating those wonderful sensations.

"Spread your legs for me, Mattiew." Canada couldn't hold back a groan as he heard those words uttered so sinfully into his ears, his body acting of its own accord, legs spreading wide for France. "This is your first-" France was cut off, Canada propping himself up on his elbows.

"Non, I have. Once before." Canada blushed turning away trying to hide his shame.

"Who 'as defiled my beautiful ange?" France spoke, jealousy bursting from inside him.

"Alfre-ahh" Canada moaned as he felt a slick finger push inside of him without warning. France smirked, pleased with his reaction as he continued to pump the lube coated finger in and out of the tight Canadian.

"S'il vous plaît, Mattiew, continue." France really did love to tease. Canada shook his head trying to form words as France added another finger, stretching his insides.

"Just Alfred-ohh. We were just- curious."

France approved of this answer. It was just once; Canada still belonged to him, and only to him. He continued stretching the beautiful blonde below him, scissoring his long fingers in and out.

Canada cried out again, this time in pain as another finger was added. France whispered soft words in his ear as he continued his ministration on the younger man, filling, burning, stretching him for something much larger than three fingers.

When Canada's face was no longer scrunched in pain, and he felt the Canadian pushing back against his fingers, he took his cue. Kissing Canada sweetly as he pulled his fingers out, slicking his own length before positioning himself at Canada's sweet puckered entrance.

"This will 'urt." He spoke quietly before kissing Canada again, sucking on his bottom lip and tongue, trying to distract him as France pushed into the tight heat that was Canada. France moaned into their kiss, the tight hole practically sucking him in, engulfing his dick in the most pleasurable heat.

Canada could feel his proud erection wilting, the pain overcoming the pleasure as France sunk deep into him.

"Mattiew, you are so tight. So beautiful." He left Canada's mouth in favour of his neck, kissing and sucking along the pale column.

Canada was in pain. That hadn't changed from his first time with America. Tears were running down his cheeks rapidly, France licking them away just as fast as they were pouring out. He felt so loved. France had done a much better job preparing him than the inexperienced American, and soon Canada could feel the pain ebbing away. He felt so loved as France waited patiently, whispering sweet words into his ear and peppering his face and neck with gentle kisses.

"Francis... Move. _Maintenant_" He was practically begging. And who was France to deny him his wishes? He began slowly, pulling out and pushing in gently, making sure Canada was comfortable before picking up in speed. France reached down, his hand wrapping around Canada's wilted erection, coaxing it back to life as he gained confidence, Canada gasping and moaning with pleasure. He started changing his angles, searching for that one spot inside the other man that would make him see stars.

Canada yelped loudly, his hands slapping over his mouth in surprise as a spark of pleasure shot up his spine. It happened again, his entire body shuttering under France.  
>"Francis! Ahh!" Canada had been reduced to only names and cries of pleasure.<p>

France smirked, his body sweating as he increased the power in his thrust, aiming for the same spot over and over again, brushing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves existing inside of every man. Canada's mind almost ceased to exist, as he was assaulted by the consistent pleasure of France pushing into him, filling him fully as his hot length disappeared inside of Canada's all too willing body.

"More, Francis! S'il vous plaît!" Canada begged. He could feel himself edging close to his orgasm, the strong feelings welling up inside him, ready to burst at any moment. France delivered. His speed increasing, pushing into the smaller man faster and harder than before. His hand copying the pace of his hips, pumping Canada's erection to the same rhythm of his powerful thrusts. Both men were panting, their breathing coming in shallow gasps as they neared their release.

"Mattiew, je t'aime." France whispered hotly into Canada's ear, a powerful thrust into his prostate, and a particularly hard jerk to his length, had the smaller boy exploding, his seed spilling out of him and over Frances hand. His orgasm had his insides contracting, pulling and squeezing Frances own orgasm from him suddenly. He pumped in and out of the boy a few more times, riding out the orgasm as he filled Canada with his seed.

later, as he lied on the bed, exhausted, and revelling in the post orgasmic pleasure he realized that it was France's confession that did him in, and he only half appreciated that. He loved what France had admitted, but would have liked to have held out longer. He never wanted that pleasure to end.

But the pleasure had ended: France slumping on top of Canada, kissing the Canadian passionately before pulling out. Canada groaned from the sudden emptiness, his arms wrapping around France, trying to fill the void.

"Moi aussi Francis." Canada whispered in Frances ear. France rolled over, pulling the Canadian on top of him.

"Better than with _Alfred_?" France said, a hint of jealously in his voice. It made Canada smile; he liked that France was jealous of him.

"Much better than Alfred. So much better you cannot even compare." Canada smiled at the egotistic nation. He should have known his sweet side could only last so long. But Canada was content, lying atop France, snuggling into his warmth, listening to his heart beat as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

Maybe he would have to thank America later. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! So after reading a bunch of Franada fic's My favourite couple changed from UKCan to Franada. Here is the proof. A wonderful two-shot of smutty goodness. I need me some more reviews! Tell me what you think so I can fix my mistakes and be a better author for you!

Hope you enjoyed! Even you sneaky under-agers! *shakes fist*

Also, if you guys have any smutty smut pairings you like and you want a request, PM me and we can chat.

Majestic Moose out.


End file.
